


blood pact

by HollowMen (CarterReid)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Issues, First Love, Growing Old, Growing Up Together, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Post Mpreg, Post-Canon, Reunions, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Separations, Time Skips, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:38:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarterReid/pseuds/HollowMen
Summary: Gellert, it seemed, was determined to remind Albus everyday from the front of a newspaper that there existed a world where they lived on opposing sides. And even with the pleas of the Ministry and the Wizarding World as a whole, Albus could no more lift his wand to Grindelwald than lift his wand to himself.Because Gellert, even after all this time, was still the love of his life.And because Gellert, without knowing it, had given him the world.





	blood pact

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [if only all mirrors showed you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432904) by [HollowMen (CarterReid)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarterReid/pseuds/HollowMen). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. So there was a call for a continuation from my previous fic and I thought hey, what the hell, I'll have a go - the plot bunnies are present anyways! hopefully you guys like, but pleases let me know if not etc., ya are all lovely as hell and i appreciate the feedback always!
> 
> Rights were they go of course because I don't own this universe, JK does!
> 
> Thanks, love ya all,
> 
> Enjoy,  
> -R.

The only explanation he'd been given was: "you're powerful". As though that explained how a bundle of cells had latched itself inside a cocoon of magic and decided that it was a suitable place to grow body parts. The healer had frowned of course when he'd first arrived, explaining symptoms of nausea, fatigue and weight gain, but after some consultations with books and rare manuscripts, had returned with a relatively neutral expression and declared a rather unbelievable prognosis. 

"A  _baby_?" Albus had answered, stunned, and glancing down at his flat stomach as though it had somehow turned against him. 

"Yes, Mister Dumbledore," the healer answered smoothly, calm in the face of his growing panic. "And while not unheard of, and of course not illegal, I must urge you to keep such a  _development_ quiet from the magical community." There was a pause and for the first time Albus saw something sad, almost fearful, in the woman's eyes. "Witches and wizards don't take kindly to the likes of us," she said softly, offering up a smile that was too melancholy to hide, "especially when we demonstrate just how powerful we can be." Another pause. "Come back for check-ups with me, sir," she continued, "I'll make sure your file remains free of any information that might draw the attention of intrusive parties. And, of course, _congratulations_."

Albus managed a thin, brittle smile in return, too dazed to respond. 

And so began the great cover-up.

But, much like all cover-ups, Albus quickly found he needed more than one accomplice. And in his current state, there were very few people he trusted enough to know the truth of just why his stomach swelled with life and his magic became erratic.

"I need your help," had been the first words Albus had said to his brother in many years when he opened the door of their old home.

Aberforth hadn't changed. He was still the pale skinned, muddy brownish, red-haired youth who'd laughed with him over evening meals; who had teased him for loving books too much; and, eventually, who'd screamed at him with a hatred that had shocked Albus silent. Aberforth was still the precocious boy who'd demanded more of Albus that their parents ever had. It was  _Albus_ who had changed. 

 _He_ had changed Albus... now in more ways than one.

The young Transfiguration teacher had expected the door to be shut firmly in his face once Ab had seen just who was there, but surprisingly his brother had paused. It had been nearly seven years since their sister's death and neither had seen each other since a month after the funeral. Aberforth had turned 17, and therefore legally ascending into adulthood, and had promptly told Albus to leave. 

And like a coward, Albus had packed his bags and left. 

It was easier to drown in sorrow when alone, anyway, Albus thought. And what better way to lament the broken remains of his family and his relationship with Gellert than to descend into a bitter pit of self-loathing and despair as far from his home as he could. He'd always wanted to travel, now there was nothing holding him back...nothing holding him there. After all, he'd never expected to see the love of his life again, not after the way they'd separated: his sister dead, he rejecting their revolution and the Greater Good, and Gellert, hiding behind a cruel, cold mask, apparating away with a snarl. So he travelled. He travelled the world, learning more than he had hoped and advancing his magic beyond his naive, _greater good_ phase when everything revolved around Gellert and the Hallows. But eventually found his way back. There was no where else he could go, if he was true to himself. Albus was always called back: back to the rolling highland slopes of Scotland, and to a castle shrouded in wonder and memories that made Albus feel warm again. Phineas Black was more than happy to accept his request to teach Transfiguration, albeit with a rather snide remark about his 'aimless wanderings' as he called it. And the ache in his soul began to heal. 

Until six years, eight months, three weeks and three days after they had gone their separate ways, there he was. 

_Gellert Grindelwald._

Elder wand in hand and beautiful people flanking him on a dusky, Parisian Street, he was even more beautiful that Albus remembered. But he was cold. Barely a husk of the golden, vibrant soul that had once set Albus alight with passion and ideology, Gellert had descended into a darkness that the eldest Dumbledore could not follow. That should have stopped him from dragging his old lover into bed. Unfortunately, it did not. It was the desperate, violent, devastating goodbye that both had been denied by Gellert's flight all those years previously. It was everything they craved, and hated, and wanted, and denied about themselves and what they still meant to one another. And when the sun rose the next morning, the blonde-haired man had whispered promises into Albus' skin that they could still have the world they'd talked about. They could still be kings amongst paupers and muggles would be of no concern to the magical community. His tone was so reminiscent of days tangled under bed sheets in the heady summer air of Godric's Hollow that the red-haired man had almost agreed. He'd almost nodded, smiled and let the pieces of their conquest fall where they may. Instead, he'd ignored the clamouring in his chest as his heart clawed its way north in an attempt to rule his head, and he'd kissed Gellert desperately. A pleading, aching thing that poured out every frustrated, bitter sorrow that had, and still did, separate them. There were no words to say after that. Gellert heard Albus' answer in the tears that tracked his cheeks.

And the man pulled back, jaw clenching so tight it practically creaked before heaving out a breath, letting his eyes flutter shut, then threading his fingers through Albus' hair and once more pressing their lips together. Then Albus was forced to watch the love of his life pull away, slip from beneath the sheets, clad himself in clothes and draw down a mask of neutrality and regal indifference before disappearing into thin air with nothing more than a  _crack_...leaving Albus. Leaving Albus  _again._ Leaving Albus with the _consequences_.

"It's  _his_ ," Albus said, eyes imploring his younger brother to listen and to  _understand,_ as his hand rested over the flat plain of his stomach and the mug of tea lay undrunk before him. It was chamomile and the little one had been less than happy with such a beverage. 

"Shit," Ab had muttered, knuckles turning white as he gripped the table. " _Albus_ -"

"I know," he breathed out harshly, voice breaking just a little, "trust me,  _I know_."

"He doesn't -"

"No," Albus shook his head, panic rising, "and he can't ever." He paused, trying to steady himself. "I didn't know where else to go, Ab. I've asked for leave from Hogwarts. I had to tell Phineas it was a family emergency. He assumed it was something sensitive and let me go...temporary leave."

"And what will you say when you return, a baby in your arms, Al?"

"Anything," he returned, dropping his gaze. "Anything but the truth." He heaved in a breath. "I'll say I lay with a woman, a German girl perhaps, on my travels, that she owled me, told me she was expecting. I'll say she died in childbirth, I suppose..." he trailed off. 

"This is insanity Albus," Ab murmured, eyes pinned to his brother's middle, still disbelieving. 

"I know, I know, but I can't -  _it's not her fault_ -" 

"Her?" Aberforth interrupted. 

The kitchen was suddenly quiet, filled with ghosts and too many empty spaces. Albus hadn't realised until that moment just what his presence, and his little one's presence, might stir up inside his brother. Because suddenly the two men who took away Ariana had created a little girl who might just inherit her smile. 

"I think so," Albus breathed, palm spread wide over his core. 

There was a long, heavy pause. 

"He doesn't  _ever_ find out, Albus," Ab finally breathed, eyes blazing, "and he doesn't get anywhere near her."

"No," Albus swallowed. 

A hesitation, then: "You're in charge of making the tea." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any spelling/grammar/etc., no beta be like :/


End file.
